Magnetism
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Everyone knows that opposites attract. Takes place four months after the movie. Elsaanna


**Oh **_**god**_** why did I write this. I **_**told**_** myself I wouldn't, that I would leave this to others, but **_**it just was so deliciously bad.**_** Also, forgive any mistakes, I finished this at almost 3am and I was more than a bit tired…**

**This is like… I HAVE A BROTHER WHY I AM WRITING THIS. *****head explodes***

Magnetism

Anna swore to herself that if Elsa had _any_ sense in her stupid snow-stuffed brain, she would move her twice-damned ice castle closer to the Keep. Seriously. This four-hour horse ride was just _really_ not that worth it.

"If you weren't my sister I'd… Punch you in the face." Anna grumbled to herself, her steed snorting softly in agreement.

It was the end of the hottest summer that had fallen upon them, despite the sudden winter snap four months ago when Elsa decided to turn Arendelle _and _accidentally Anna into a popsicle. Sure, the Queen had stayed and ruled the kingdom without complaint after the fiasco. But the last three weeks she had taken to having two days after every five to herself up in the spires of her fortress of solitude (as the Princess not-so-affectionately called it). The sudden interrupted bouts of seeing her sister all the time had really begun to fray on her nerves, and in certain ways that were _really_ making Anna question her own sanity. Like, lock herself away in an asylum and get a young priest, an old minister, and a rabbi because good _god_ her thoughts were dangerously… evil.

That's right.

Anna was pretty certain that an evil spirit had forced its way into her brain… or something… and made her think thoughts about her sister that a blood sibling should certainly _not_ think about. At all. Oooooh god she was _screwed_. Well, maybe the Princess was exaggerating _just_ a tad but it was really starting to freak her out. _Mainly_ because she'd wake up in the middle of the night from dreams filled with tangled bed sheets, breathy moans, pale skin, blonde hair, and a heat between her legs that made her blush in shame. Sure, it had only been four months with Elsa again after thirteen years of nothing, but they had spent nearly every moment they could together. Catching up, laughing, learning again what the other did and didn't like… They were sisters. Finally.

But somewhere along the road, things started to get awkward. A smile that was too soft, a gaze that lingered too long, a touch that grazed just a little too high or too low… It was like they were two opposites that were inexplicably attracted. Whenever they would have one of those moments, Elsa would clam up and escape to another task. All of that had started two months ago after Anna had accidentally barged in on her sister's bath one night. The red head squirmed uncomfortably in the saddle when the memory of golden candlelight reflecting off of damp fair skin and soft curves careened into the forefront of her mind. She of course had been her usual embarrassing self by standing there slack jawed until Elsa had blown her back out of the room with an icy gale. When Anna had been in her bed that night, she hadn't been able to help notice how attractive her sister was. From what she had seen, anyways. And she had gotten _quite_ the eyeful. The thoughts had made her feel guilty because this _was_ her sister.

But the damage had been done. Over the following weeks, Anna had unconsciously become hyper aware of Elsa's every movement and touch. The odd feeling that had blossomed in her stomach that fateful night grew into a ravenous monster that she now struggled to contain every time she was in the same vicinity as the Queen. It made her hot and gave her chills at the same time. It made the muscles in her abdomen tense and her heart to thunder in her chest. The ferocious beast of desire and lust emerging from somewhere deep inside of her was causing her horribly confusing thoughts and guilt-laden nights of self-pleasure. It was fucking _terrifying_.

One thing she had been grateful for was that her fling with Kristoff had dissolved into an odd yet concrete friendship. They were what he liked to call 'bros' now, and if Anna royally bungled her visit today then she could at least take comfort that she would still have Kristoff. And Olaf. And Sven. Hopefully.

The Princess of Arendelle groaned in frustration and flopped forward in the saddle.

"Lars, you'll never leave me, will ya buddy? Nah, you won't." She cooed into the horse's russet mane. The beast snorted in reply and traipsed on, picking his way carefully over the snowy ground.

_Finally_ the glittering castle of ice peeked out from behind the evergreens, way high up on its perch on the North Mountain. Anna sighed in relief that the journey was almost over, but dread began to freeze her chest just as she realized that it meant she was that much closer for her reason to visit. To finally talk to Elsa about what the _hell_ was going on between them. It was starting to undo all of the hard work they had put themselves through.

"Okay Lars… Better sooner rather than later. Right? Ahahaha… _right_."

Anna straightened up in her saddle and spurred the horse on into a canter, not wanting to risk a full gallop in the snow. Nonetheless, the journey passed swiftly since the Queen had apparently created some kind of trail out of packed snow and ice at some point. The makeshift road lead straight to a small wooden stable at the foot of the gleaming ice staircase that went directly to the huge tall doors of the mountain fortress. The Princess guided her mount over to the squat building where a charcoal gray and cream dappled horse was already housed-Elsa's Hilde. She dismounted smoothly and guided Lars into the stall next to the mare and made quick work of removing his saddle and wiping him down.

"Okay boy, you stay here and keep Hilde company. I don't know how long I'll be." She told her huge companion as she clasped his quilted blanket over his coat.

Anna filled his and Hilde's grain box with an evening meal serving and checked their water before latching them inside. The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains and a chilly wind tugged at the heavy wool cloak wrapped about her shoulders. The Princess peered up at the reflective walls of the castle and spotted a light in the main tower where she had first confronted Elsa those scant months ago. Just as Anna gathered the courage and took the first step up the stairs the ground rumbled and a snowdrift spat out Marshmallow. He studied her blankly for a moment before speaking.

"_You no be here. Go away."_

"Marshmallow, I'm worried about Els-_Queen_ Elsa. I really need to speak to her." She told the giant as evenly as she could, eager to get out of the wind.

The abominable snowman glared at her for just a moment before harrumphing at her and burrowing back into his drift. He was still sore at her for throwing a snowball at him. Anna huffed a relieved breath and rushed up the stairs, slipping inside the entrance before she could convince herself otherwise. The interior was just as beautiful as she remembered, geometric fractals spiraling out from the very center of the foyer and arching up to create a series of staircases and a high vaulted ceiling. Anna physically braced herself and strode purposefully across the foyer, up the first flight of steps, and all the way up the back staircase only to pause right before entered the chamber because she realized she didn't actually know what to say.

"_Shit…"_

"Who's there?"

Anna flinched violently and covered her face with her hands as the sharp staccato of Elsa's heels approached. She briefly and stupidly thought that maybe if she couldn't see Elsa, then her sister couldn't see her…

"Oh! Anna! What are you doing here?"

_Busted._

"Oh uuuh uhm. Well." Anna clapped her gloved hands in front of her and cringed when she felt a hot blush creeping up her neck. "I had something to talk to you about but _now that I think about it_ maaaybe it isn't such a good idea."

Anna finally met her sister's gaze and had to fight from melting right there on the spot when Elsa arched her eyebrow in amusement. This was _not_ getting off to a good start.

"Okay. Um. Can we not stand here right in the doorway? I… I need to walk around."

Elsa smiled softly and stepped to the side. One thing she had learned about Anna was that if the woman needed to speak to you about something important, she tended to pace. The inside of the chamber had been furnished since Anna's last visit, her eyes roved across the lowly-built ice lounge furniture and thick throw rugs and book cases only to get stuck on the large fur pallet that served as a bed. She fought a blush back down as the memory of her sister's curves invaded her mind again. Tearing her vision away from the bed took more effort than she would ever be willing to admit, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Queen.

"So?" The blonde prompted.

"So… Do you remember a few months ago… uh… when I accidentally walked in on you?"

"…Yes?" Came the tentative reply.

"Uh well, you see. It's probably just because we were apart for so long or that I'm so desperately single and don't know what to do about it, anyways. I know it's wrong and it's bad but for some reason I just can't stop thinking about it. In a way that I shouldn't. Like… I _really_ shouldn't because you're my sister for fuck's sake and that kind of stuff can dissolve kingdoms and ruin lives and I just don't want to do that but I'm selfish! But I just need to tell you because I feel like I'm dying and I know you've been acting strangely around me too and I don't know if it's because of me or what."

Anna sucked in a few huge breaths after her rant and forced herself to look at her sister. To say that Elsa was shocked and confused would be an understatement, the woman was flabbergasted. The Princess could see her mind reeling and held her breath when the blonde raised her hands in a calming gesture.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. All I got from that was that you felt something."

"Dammit. Dammit, _dammit, DAMMIT._" Anna exclaimed in frustration and rubbed at her beet red face, taking a step further away from her sister. "I _like_ you, okay?! A lot. A whole _whole_ lot…"

"I… like you too?"

"_No_ not like that! Oh _man_ this was a _bad_ idea…"

"Anna-"

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have listened to stupid Olaf!"

"Anna…"

"Great, now I have to-"

Elsa strode forward and gently caught her floundering sister by the elbows and stilling her frantic pace.

"_ANNA_."

The red head's teeth shut audibly with a sharp click, her blue eyes wide and panicky. Elsa stepped in closer and rubbed at her sister's shoulders in comfort, not realizing that she had just about shattered all restraint in the young woman.

"I want you to breathe. Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"_Elsa_, if I tell you then I might lose you. Forever."

"Surely not, whatever is bothering you can't be terrible." She laughed lightly and tilted her head closer to her sister's.

"This might be." Anna moaned pitifully.

"Oh come on. It really can't be that ba-"

Elsa's attempt at comfort was cut short by the soft warm lips that pressed into hers. She froze, her hands stilled on her sister's shoulders. A wave of hard-suppressed desire roiled dangerously through her abdomen at the feeling.

Her sister.

Here _sister_ was kissing her.

On the mouth.

Her _sister_ was _kissing_ her on the mouth.

_HER SISTER WAS KISSING HER ON THE MOUTH._

Elsa ripped herself away from the red head and stumbled back a few steps, her face burning crimson.

"_Anna!_"

"_SEE_ I _told_ you this would happen!"

"Anna, we can't! Do you know what will _happen_ to us if people knew you _kissed_ me?!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry, but that's why I came to talk to you! _Augh!_"

"_What?!"_

Anna surged forward again and grasped her sister's shoulders, pressing in tightly and covering Elsa's mouth with her own again. The blonde tried to wriggle free but Anna's grip was like iron about her. She didn't _want_ to kiss her back. God, if only Anna knew that she had been fighting the same internal battle but more focused on how it would actually affect their kingdom… That they would be exiled or put to death if found out… She tried to step away again but her little sister spun her about and Elsa gasped when her back hit the icy wall. A warm tongue laved at her bottom lip and something inside of the blonde just _snapped_.

Elsa's hands gripped roughly at the shoulders of the younger woman's cloak and tugged her closer, inhaling sharply when the pliant body fell into her front. Anna was _hot_. So very much so that the blonde felt like she was going to combust. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her heart leapt into her throat when flared hips pressed into hers and pinned her to the wall. A warm tongue pried open her lips and invaded her mouth and Elsa was glad for the solid ice at her back when her knees grew just a little bit weak at the forcefulness. Her head was whirling with protests and exclamations of how _wrong_ this was, but when Anna nipped at her lip all of that was forgotten and she kissed back.

As for the Princess of Arendelle, the only thoughts that swirled around in her foggy, arousal-soaked brain was that she needed the older woman and needed her _now_. So she took charge and dominated the blonde, her skin tingling and her muscles twitching in the effort to _not_ pick her up like a cave man and throw her onto the bed. Not just yet… _If_ Elsa would let her. She was already letting her kiss the breath out of her but Anna quickly found that it wasn't nearly going to be enough. She was a greedy person, after all.

Hips pressed forward again and a slender thigh forced its way in between the Snow Queen's, despite the thick material of her _bunad_ skirts. Anna's hands slid around to the front of the blonde's chest and trailed down to squeeze supple breasts, earning her first breathy moan that she had dreamt about. The sound was an erotic fuel to the fire burning low in Anna's belly and she just _had_ to hear it again. The red head nibbled at red lips and devoured them again, sliding her hands down her sister's lithe body. Finally, she was touching her the way she had in her dreams, as freaking clichéd as that sounded. She had been equally afraid that it would feel just as wrong as if felt right, but the overwhelming heat that was beginning to push her into a frenzy blocked out the caution.

All resolve was let go, and Anna pressed her lips so hard into the blonde's she was sure that she had bruised them both. Her hands reached around and gripped tightly at Elsa's rear, pulling her hips almost violently into her own. A low groan rumbled from both of their chests and Anna hissed when cool hands crept under her cloak and fingers dug into her shoulder blades. A single word escaped her lips in a raspy snarl,

"_Mine."_

Hips rolled together crudely as pleasure took power over reason. Anna removed her hands and tore at the beautiful gown with a strength she didn't know she had, ripping the already high slit all the way up to Elsa's hip. Her hands pushed under the heavy cloth and Elsa whimpered when her undergarments were jerked unceremoniously to the side. The words of protest died in her throat when burning fingers pressed into her wet folds and levered her right leg up about Anna's waist. Sharp teeth nipped down her jaw and she shivered when the tongue laved at the irritation. Anna found her pulse point, and right as determined fingers found her clit the red head clamped down on the skin of her neck and suck _hard_.

The response was instantaneous, the blonde's body lurched into the touch and her head fell back onto the wall. Anna worked tight little circles around the bundle of nerves and released the abused flesh from her mouth, pressing her nose onto the already forming mark and skimming her fingers just a little bit further down. She massaged at Elsa's quickly slickening entrance and pushed a finger inside, moaning at the tightness of the muscles. The Queen gasped and swirling wobbly ice patterns blossomed out from where her back was arched against the wall, the sheer pleasure weakening her control. She cried out when the finger moved and set a fast paced pattern paired with a thumb on her clit. Her hands clawed at the red head's back and she could feel herself quickly approaching release, only to moan loudly again when a second finger thrust deeply inside and stretched her. Anna braced her wrist on her own hips and used that extra leverage to drive just a bit harder into the older woman.

She could tell that she was close with how tight she had become, and Anna ignored the burning muscles in her forearm to curl her fingers inside Elsa. It only took a few more seconds for the blonde to throw her head back in a silent scream as she came hard around the slender fingers. Her vision went blank and she gasped for breath and whimpered when the fingers finally withdrew from her when she was coming back down. Anna pressed into her and whispered something to her that she didn't quite catch.

"_Wha_… what?"

"You're mine."

Elsa laughed darkly and looked at her sister's flushed face. "Only up here, I am."


End file.
